Maid For You
by Grrrrs Randomness
Summary: Brittany is engaged to Sam. She moves into his house where she realizes that Sam is not the person she wants to be with for the rest of her life. Then she meets Santana and understands why. One shot.


I

Brittany met Sam a year ago in one of their classes together. She found his good looks and somewhat nerdy personality very charming and couldn't deny how flattered he had made her feel. Feeling the connection with the attractive blonde, he had asked her out on a date after a study session they had with a few other members of their class. She had timidly agreed to go on a date.

Sam was a gentlemen. He listened to her, opened doors for her, and was extremely polite. She found him to be funny, smart, and incredibly passionate about his studies.

Sam made her feel safe for the first time in a long time. It meant a lot to her especially after her bad luck in relationships. Sam was definitely a welcoming change.

II

It didn't surprise her that Sam had stuck around for months. Before she knew it, a year had gone by and the couple had been going strong. Their mutual friends thought they were adorable and even dubbed the duo 'Bram' because they were always together. It was true, you never saw one without the other. It was always Bram this or Bram that.

They were perfect. Brittany thought so. Sam thought so. Their families also thought the same.

She said yes to marrying Sam and he was beyond elated.

III

It didn't surprise her when Sam asked her to move in. They had talked about it for months. The decision to move in was an easy one to make as she and Sam agreed that it would be financially smart to live in the house passed down to Sam from his rich grandfather. Brittany had been worried about the big house since it was only Brittany and Sam but he assured her that they would have the rest of their lives to fill the house up kids.

It was the first time she began to see the differences in their future. Sam wanted to be the breadwinner in the family and expected Brittany to raise their future children defending the idea with his own upbringing and how the women in his family were all housewives. That upbringing was different than the wealthy woman in her family. The woman in her family were all career women and equally as wealthy as their husbands and believe in equality in a marriage.

Sam's ideals for their future didn't sit well with Brittany but she was determined to change his mind.

IV

Brittany had been expected to see Sam less and less due to his internship at his family's company.

It didn't bother her much at first when she considered it as time she could dedicate to her own studies and future career until she was planning most of the wedding, sleeping, and eating alone.

Brittany was not happy. The sleepless nights and lonely dinners leaving her mind to wander on about everything.

Was this what she wanted her future to be? Was Sam really the one?

A resounding no echoed silently in the huge house as much as it did in her entire being.

V

She'd been living in Sam's house for about 6 months when she finally met Sam's maid.

Sam mentioned her but she had never meet her. Sam had explained that his was a student at a university whom he hired after learning she was undocumented and in much need of some help. This little fact made her like Sam a little bit more.

"Hi. I'm Santana." She heard the woman say aloud after moments of silence.

Brittany thought she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"My names Brittany. Pleasure to finally meet you."

The shock of their hands meeting vibrated all the way to her heart awakening something deep in her heart that Brittany couldn't put her finger on.

Brittany only knew one thing after meeting Santana: she wanted to know more about the beautiful Latina and she didn't know why.

(Brittany would later admit in her vows that this was the moemnt she fell in love with Santana.)

VI

After their first initial meeting, she saw Santana more and more.

Unlike Sam, Santana was unexpected and so were the feelings she began to have for the dark haired tan woman.

Santana didn't speak much and concentrated mostly on finished cleaning the house and making lunch for Brittany who often refused saying that she was capable of making her own. Santana was Brittany's maid and she made that clear. Santana understood but offered everyday regardless.

There were many stolen glances between the two. A lot of longing but neither made a move for two different reasons: Santana couldn't risk her only employment and Brittany was engaged.

They had brief talks and silent moments neither wanting to be far apart.

VII

Brittany's relationship with Sam was beginning to get rockier and rockier. Their time together was spent arguing. Sam always left before they fix things infuriating Brittany even more.

With their constant arguing and her arising feelings for Santana, it was clear to Brittany that she needed to call off the engagement and breakup with Sam.

This task would be a lot easier said than done when Sam internship demanded that he be out of the country for two months.

VIII

It was the second week of the two months that Sam was gone when Santana's roommate left the apartment and taking the rent money for the month. This action eventually got Santana evicted leaving her to stay with friends or often her car.

It took a week before Brittany knew something was wrong.

"Santana, is everything okay?"

If it had been any other person, Santana would have lied except this wasn't any other person. This was Brittany and Santana could never lie to her. She turns to face brittany testing her hand on the kitchen counter.

"I was evicted from my apartment after my roommate left with the rent money. I've been living in my car for two weeks."

Brittany's heart broke. Her hand resting next to Santana's. Without any spoken words she slowly allowed her long fingers to caress Santana's finger.

She had dreamt of touching Santana since she had shaken her hand. They didn't talk for awhile letting their fingers touch enjoying the electric shock they felt. It felt amazing.

After some time, Brittany asks Santana to stay while looking deep into her eyes.

(Santana would learn later in her life that brittany was also referring to Santana staying in her life.)

That afternoon, Santana realized she would have a hard time saying no to the blonde beauty that snuck into her dreams and heart despite her efforts.

IX

Living with Santana was unlike anything Brittany had ever experienced. She enjoyed the other woman's company far more than she had ever enjoyed anyone else's even that of her fiance.

Living with Santana made her dream of the future. Some dreams of hers dreams being filled with the Latina and children that looked like Santana and some that looked like herself. The other dreams of hers left hot and bothered that she needed a shower. She longed to be with Santana.

It wasn't much different for Santana. She wanted Britt too.

X

Their constant teasing and flirtatious touches became a regular thing by the end of the first month that Sam was gone.

"How do you say you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?" Brittany asked Santana as they cooked dinner for two.

Santana smirked and raised an eyebrow but responded none the less, "Tu eres la mujer mas bella que halla visto en mi

vida."

"I doubt I'll sound as sexy as you." Brittany said biting her lip looking into intense brown eyes. "Say something else in Spanish."

"Te amo y quiero estar contigo y se que tu tambien me amas."

Brittany stopped chopping the vegetables and swallowed hard. She didn't understand Spanish a lot but she knew that Santana had said she loved her. She turned to Santana who was looking at her intensely with a bright smile.

"Do you mean that?"

Her breathed thickened with every step Santana took towards her.

Soft plump lips caressed thin pink ones in a passionate kiss.

More kisses and touches were exchanged in a night of intense love making on the kitchen floor.

That night they both knew that they were meant to be.

XI

Brittany and Santana dedicated most of their time to each other when either of them weren't at school.

They'd gone on dates learning more about each other before sending the night in each other's arms.

After countless hours of making love, they cuddled and got to talking about their future together.

"Baby, do you miss your home?"

"Not really. I miss my mother more than anything. She makes the best enchiladas in the world."

"I'd love to meet her someday." Brittany said placing a soft kiss on Santana's heart.

"Someday babe. Hopefully by then I'll be a citizen."

XII

Sam returned two weeks earlier than planned while his fiancee and maid were at their respective schools. The house was clean and not a thing was out of place until he reached the bedroom.

His face was red with anger at what is eyes saw.

In the room that he shared with Brittany had clothes that did not belong to Brittany. Several oantiesand bras were too big for his soon to be wife and one of the shirts and pants were a bit smaller than he had remembered Brittany being. It wasn't until his eyes landed on the love note on the bed with a lipstick stain on it.

Britt-Britt

You are the most beautiful person in the world that I have ever seen;)

I didn't have the heart wake you but I'll see you tonight. Te amo muchisimo.

Tu Santana

Sam was furious. He never thought Santana or Brittany would do that to him.

He only had to wait a couple hours before Santana arrived. The big smile on her face disappeared when she saw him.

"Sam, what are you doing back so early?"

His cold state sent a shiver down her spine. He offered no explanation other than an ultimatum.

Santana could leave and never come back or she could stay and she would get deported.

She didn't want to but she she had no choice. She left not before telling Brittany that she was sort and that she loved her with all her heart.

XIII

Confusion plagued Brittany's mind initially when she read Santana's text. She rushed home as soon as she could but realized Sam had returned early.

She out two and two together and concluded that Sam had something tondo with Santana's departure.

"What did you say to her?!" She yelled getting straight to the point. If Sam had told Santana to leave then he already knew about her feelings for the smaller woman.

"I did what you should have done! I told the slut to leave."

Brittany slapped him hard in the face.

"Don't you ever call her that."

She gathers her luggage and grabs as much stuff as she cans and closes her bags.

"I am going to leave and let you tell people whatever you want about me. You can call me a cheater, a lying whore, or whatever suits you ,but you will not blame this on her."

"You were going to marry me. You love me."

"I thought I loved you. I thought I wanted to marry you. Moving in only made me realize how different we really were. I don't want to stay at home when we're married and I don't want to be waiting here for you while you're out doing work. Santana isn't the reason why we didn't

work. Goodbye Sam."

XIV

It took a a few days of convincing Santana that Sam was no harm for Santana to finally tell Brittany where she had stayed.

Brittany had been staying with a family friend before Brittany told her to love in with her in Brittany's family Penthouse estate.

Everything was going great for a few days after the Sam incident when they got a doc on the door.

Santana had been arrested for theft and being in the country illegally.

Sam had reported her and planted evidence in Santana's car after following Brittany one day.

Brittany promises to fix it before Santana is pushed into a patrol car.

XV

Quinn is the first person Brittany contacts.

They spent hours upon hours researching, reading ,and praying.

Their hard work pays off when Santana's mother calls her. It's the miracle she's been praying for. It's the greatest most saddest things she's heard. It breaks her heart almost as much it makes it soar.

It turns out that Santana's mother named Alma is really her grandmother. Santana's birth mother had abandoned baby Santana when with her father. When her father died shortly before Santana was 6 months due to a broken heart, the will stated that Santana was to live with her grandmother in Mexico.

That was the part that broke her heart. Santana had no idea that her mother left her and her father died. She had been raised thinking her grandmother and grandfather were her biological parents.

The good part that made her heart soar is that Santana was a U.S. citizen and Her grandmother had all the necessary paperwork to prove it.

Quinn and Brittany thought they were lucky enough to get one charge dropped but soon found that they were even luckier when her building's parking lot security footage showed Sam planting the evidence.

Brittany thanked Quinn who explained that she never liked Sam and that Brittany had a lot of details to share regarding her new romance with Quinn and the hand but that they could wait until after 'Brittana' had their reunion.

Santana ran into Brittany's arms kissing her harder than she had ever kissed anyone before.

XVI

Santana cried when she heard the truth about her family.

Brittany consoled Santana with all the love she had for the other woman. She realized that Santana needed to return home and talk to her grandparents. They decided to go together.

The long 8 hour flight left them tired and jet lagged but Santana was happy to see the two people she thought of as parents. She hadn't seen them in 6 years when she crossed the border at age 17 when she needed to work because her father or well grandfather was confined to a wheelchair.

Brittany didn't intrude as Santana hugged her grandparents tightly for a good while. She smiled at the two other people who meant the world to the love of her life.

It was Mama Alma who stretched her arm out for Brittany to join them. She did.

The 4 of them made their way to a little home in a small town with hidden roads. Most would turn back at the poor looking area but Brittany's heart swelled at the mental images created in her head as Santana pointed to area she played as a kid. She pointed out the elementary, middle, and high school she went to. She shared stories about how her grandfather worked to the bone to get Santana through school and how she studied just as hard to make him proud.

Santana and Mama Alma cooked a traditional dinner for the 4 people in the house.

It was over dinner where they talked about the family secret that had been kept from Santana. It was over this same dinner where Santana confessed that despite the truth, her mother and father were the two people that raised her.

XVII

Brittany was a nervous wreck. She'd learned things about Santana that she hadn't before now that they were in her hometown like how Santana knew how to make empanadas or how she was a bit of a tomboy when she was younger.

She was completely enamored of the little things she was learning. She was so in love that just when she thought she couldn't fall deeper in love, she did.

She knows she shouldn't be nervous but she can't help it. Santana is perfect.

She looks at the diamond ring in the small red box admiring it. She remembers she spent hours upon hours searching for the perfect engagement ring with Quinn and Kurt a week before the trip.

Brittany had planned to take her to the top of a mountain and propose under the stars but the shifter of Santana smiling in her sleep made her realize that she didn't want to wait.

She kissed Santana sweetly waking her up.

"Eres la mujer mas bella que halla visto en mi vida Santana Lopez."

"Mi amor siempre me despiertas con palabras amorosas. Te amo."

"Te conocí hace un año y cada día siento que me enamoro de ti mas y mas. Nunca he sentido algo como este amor que siento por ti y ahora que se lo que es amar de verdad, no quiero vivir sin ti. No puedo hacerlo. Quiero que seas mía hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Te casas conmigo?"

"Si. Yes."

"Yes?"

"Por su puesto que si. Oh my god yes! Te amo."

Brittany Kissed her over and over whispering how much she loved her.

"Was my Spanish okay? Mama Alma helped me so if it sounded bad, it's all her fault."

Santana just kissed her passionately.

XVIII

The newly engaged couples decided to get married in April after they graduated college.

Together, they planned for their wedding with Artie's assistance because Brittany trusted for him to bring her vision to life. He didn't fail.

Their wedding was beautiful. All their friends were present and even though a lot of Santana's family was unable to go, Quinn was successful in getting Mama Alma and Papa Antonio a temporary Visa to visit the states. It was her wedding gift to the newly weds.

It was the start of their new life together as the Lopez-Pierce family and both Brittany and Santana couldn't be happier. they were two adult women in love and fresh out of college with careers waiting for them when they returned from their amazing honeymoon.

XIX

It was a year into their marriage when Brittany had been awarded tenure at NYU university. She was the first person to receive the achievement at such a young age. Brittany still had a hard time believing her success due to the fact that it wasn't until senior year that it was discovered that she was a mathematical genius. All those numbers in her head finally made sense when she learned about countless mathematical theories.

Brittany wasn't the only successful one in her marriage. Santana had become one of the top lawyers in the State. She was strong willed and determined to get the U.S. Government to pass a much needed Immigration reform. She understood why some people were against it, but she wanted to use her personal experiences and those of people she knew. She might have been lucky enough to be a citizen but many more people were born in this country and still not considered legal citizens. She was passionate about it and wanted to take things further. The Dream Act was a great opportunity for Santana to go to college but it was only the beginning and she was proud to be part of the the change.

It was over a dinner they had both made together when the conversation to start a family came up.

"Mi amor." Santana called out setting her fork down and reaching for Brittany's hands.

"Yeah baby?" Brittany responded after bringing their hands to her face and kissing Santana's knuckles.

"How do you feel about expanding our family?"

Brittany smiled at the question. She's been having dreams about having a baby with Santana for the past couple of weeks. It all started one afternoon in their day off while they took a jog in the park. They had stopped to take a break when a little brown hair girl crossed their paths. The little toddler reminded her of Santana and when Brittany mentioned as so, Santana laughed heartedly.

"I would love to have babies with you."

Their next day off they had an appointment with a doctor who specialized in IVF fertilization as per Kurt and his husband's recommendation.

They learned so many things that day. The different options that were available and even a recent discovery that allowed same-sex couples the have babies without a sperm donor. The new discovery allowed scientist to make artificial Soren so that same sex couples could have biological children together. That particular discovery amazed Brittany's mathematical mind a little more than Santana's as her genius brain craved to meet the genius minds behind the discovery to learn more about the science behind it.

(Later in life, Brittany and Santana would meet all the scientist behind the discovery.)

They decided that Santana would carry their first child.

And so their journey into motherhood began.

XX

It seemed that Santana always brought the best unexpected events to Brittany's life because she and Santana did not expect to get pregnant on the first attempt but they were.

Santana was cooking dinner when she felt Brittany's arms wrap around her stomach, press her body into Santana's back, and placed a loving kiss into her shoulder and then cheek.

"You are the most sexiest woman in the world and you are absolutely slating pregnant."

"You're just saying that because you're my wife baby."

"I'm saying it because you're the sexiest most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen in my life." Brittany caresses the belly where her daughter was growing. "You still have your abs for crying out loud."

Santana turned around and properly greeted her wife with a passionate kiss. "I can think of different things that make you cry out loud." She said teasingly as she squeezed Brittany's butt.

Brittany spent a lot of time that night taking care of Santana's sexual needs with an 8" strap-on that did indeed make her cry out in pleasure when Santana squirted prompting her own intense orgasm at the sight.

Yeah, Santana was definitely the sexiest pregnant woman to ever walk the earth and Brittany felt lucky to call that woman her wife.

XXI

The happy soon to be mothers went to the Bahamas for their babymoon.

"I can't wait for the our sugar baby to be here baby."

"I'm excited to no amor. She's going to be perfect because a she'll be a little you."

"I'm hoping she a little you."

Brittany and Santana walk into the water. Brittany's hands rest on Santana's belly. it doesn't take long for Santana's hands to rest on top of Brittany's. Their eyes lock and huge smiles make their way onto their faces.

"Me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo mi amor."

"Y tu a mi bebe." Brittany responded.

Brittany had become more and more frequent in speaking Spanish and Santana loved it. Hearing Brittany speak in her native tongue made her heart flutter and butterflies go crazy.

They took many pictures and posted some on their Instagram and Twitter accounts.

Brittany wasn't the only one who noticed how sexy pregnant Santana was.

XXII

"You're doing so great baby breathe. Hoo Hoo Hee. Hoo Hoo Hee. Yeah just like that baby."

Santana's hands clenched Brittany's tightly as she breathed and tried to remain calm. The pain was unbearable but she was almost done.

"Okay Mrs. Lopez-Pierce you're ready. On the count of three I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can."

Santana nodded and when the doctor counted to three she pushed as hard as she could screaming loud and squeezing Brittany's hand harder.

"¡AYYY DIOS MIOOO!""

"Te amo mi amor. You're doing so well baby."

"Okay Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, we're going to need one more strong push."

"¡AAHHHH!" Is all that's heard until Santana's body crashed into the bed.

A loud crying breaks the silence as the doctor waits for Brittany to cut the umbilical cord. With shaky hands, Brittany cuts the baby's remaining physical connection with her mother. The beating of her heart quickens as she sees the nurses take her baby way for cleaning.

Brittany takes the opportunity to return to Santana's side and kisses her. Santana smiles weakly into the kiss still out if break and covered in sweat as she is being cleaned up and checked on by doctors. In this moment, it's only her and Brittany in this room waiting for their first born child to return to the room.

"I fell in love with you a little more watching you give life to our first born. Santana, there are no words in my genius brain to express how blessed and lucky I feel to have you in my life. I could learn every word in the world and still I don't think I'll be able to then describe how in love with you I am and not only of you but of our life, our first born, our family. I will love you until infinity Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce and I will spent my whole life showing you just how in love I am."

Santana is a lost for words. She kisses Brittany with all the love in the world that she has for her soulmate.

"I will love you until infinity too Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce."

Moments later a nurse comes in with their daughter. She was the most beautiful tan skinned baby girl with dark hair and dark eyes. She looked so much like Santana but still had traces of Brittany. she was perfect. She was their sugar baby made with sweet, sweet love and care.

She was a healthy baby weighing in at 7.5 pounds and 20 inches in length.

They named her Sofia Lopez-Pierce.

XXIII

Watching Sofia grow up was Brittany's favorite thing. She was a peaceful baby who cried only when she was hungry or needed changing. She slept soundly at night and once again she and Santana counted their blessings.

It was just yesterday that their sugar baby was born but here she was stumbling on her feet as she took her first steps. Santana was taking a video on her home crying because she was so happy.

Brittany's hands landed on her pregnant belly as she watched Santana record Sofia taking her first steps.

"Mi amor, mira que tan preciosa es nuestra bebe."

"Veo amor."

Brittany has her legs elevated on the ottoman as she sat on the couch. She loved having a little Santana around the house and was excited to be bringing their next child into the world. Brittany and Santana were expecting a baby boy.

"Come here Soph." She heard her wife call over her daughter and picked her up before making her way over to the spot next to Brittany. She places her hands one of Brittany's that is still resting in her belly. Sophia mimics her mother's actions. "There are already so many people in this world that love you baby Brandon."

It's not a moment after that, that their sugar baby places a kiss on the belly.

"Si, si, si." A little voice says.

It's moments like this that Brittany can get used to.

XXIV

This isn't the first baby shower their friends have thrown for them. They had thrown one. Sophia was really close with her aunts, uncles, and cousins.

Blame it on the hormones but Brittany was incredibly horny all the time.

"I really want to just go to the bathroom and eat you out." She whispered to Santana.

Santana wasn't about to say no to that and boy did Brittany eat her out like there was no tomorrow. Brittany's tongue and fingers made her so damn horny.

Their friends loved them and they loved their friends ,but sometimes they were just too much like right now.

"I hear that you guys are still sexually active as ever." Quinn teases.

"¡OOH BRITT. DAME MAS. MAS. AAYY SII!" Mercedes moaned.

"Who knew Santana spoke so much Spanish during sex."

Santana hurried her head into Brittany's neck who told them to knock it off because nobody liked jealous people.

"I'll be the one to openly admit that I am incredibly jealous. I mean you two are still as sexually active as the day you guys made things official."

"No seriously I know hormones okay a role but you guys are like something else. What's your secret?" Tina asked.

"There's no secret. Brittany and I love each other and we just show each other how we feel. ¿Isn't that right mi amor?"

"Totalmente correcto."

XXV

"I just really feel like such an idiot for trusting him. I mean he cheated me on me in high school and should have followed my gut instinct and said no to Blaine when he asked me to marry him then. I'm sure it was a sign that this would happen."

Kurt was crying as he explained the events that lead to his unexpected visit to the Lopez-Pierce household.

"I should've listened when you told me to not forgive him when he first cheated on me in highschool. Let's not forget your adamant objection to our engagement."

Brittany felt for Kurt. She never liked Blaine and felt that his friend was too good and honest for someone like him.

She did not want her friend to marry Blaine but when he did, he respected his decision and supported him. Here she was listening to her best male friend crying over his husband's long term affair with the same guy he had cheated on Kurt with years ago, Sebastian Smythe.

"I can get you full custody of Jason." Quin offered. "We'll get him for everything he's got."

"Thanks Quinn. I just want to end this as soon as possible. I hate Blaine more than anyone in the world and I forgive him but right now it just hurts."

"I hate to steal the spotlight but someone better call my wife because my water just broke."

A light sun kissed skinned blue eyed dirty blonde haired boy that weighed 8 pounds and was 24" long was born that night.

His two mothers and older sister kissed him over and over.

His name was Brandon Lopez-Pierce and he was the newest addition to the Lopez-Pierce Family.

XXVI

Sophia was a very social girl. She could talk for days and day and still have things to talk about. She was the only student in her preschool class to not cry when her mothers had left.

By the time she reached first grade, Sophia wanted to go by Sugar. Santana blamed Brittany's pout for taking her ability to say no to their eldest child.

Brandon was equally as energetic. He was always walking or running around. He loved playing with balls or his toy trucks and like his older sister was social. He made several friends in his preschool and many more in Kindergarten.

They waited 4 years before having another child that Santana gave birth to. The pregnancy was a little scary towards the end because some of the test had shown that their baby girl could possible be born with Down Syndrome. It broke their hearts to hear the news but desired to keep the baby because in the end this was still their child and they would love their baby girl regardless.

Brittany's mini-me, Annabelle Lopez-Pierce was a healthy baby girl who weighed 6.5 pounds and was 19" long. She's was a little bit smaller but did not have Down Syndrome.

Santana prayed for the first time in years to thank him.

Two years later, Brittany gave birth the last of their four kids. Brittany was successful in getting Santana to name their baby boy Santiago Lopez-Pierce.

He was a fair skinned, dark haired, brown eyed boy.

The Lopez-Pierce family was complete.

Well, not until they added a white cat who Brandon named Prince Tubs after learning that Brittany had a cat named Lord Tubbington when she was younger.

XXVII

Later that same year on a cold day in October, Mama Alma had called her before Santana as she was getting ready for work. Tears fell from Santana's face as she heard the news of Papa Antonio passing away. Santana was heart broken.

Her two oldest children only met their grandfather a handful of times and her two youngest hadn't met him yet. It saddened her greatly that they never would get that chance.

Brittany's heart broke too. Not only was her wife sad but they had to break the devastating news to their kids.

Sophia took it the hardest as she had connected with the older man so much.

It took a few days to get their youngest kids their passports but when they did, Brittany booked the entire family on the earliest possible flight to Santana's hometown for the funeral but not before asking Quinn for a really big favor to finish something she had started years ago.

The funeral was sad but Mama Alma was happy to finally meet her two youngest grandchildren.

XXVIII

Two weeks after the funeral, Quinn had finally finished the favor Brittany had asked her to do. By this time the Lopez-Pierce family had return home and to their regular lives.

She quickly let herself in having already informed Brittany that she was in her way. She set her briefcase down on the counter and popped it open and getting the documents out.

"It was a little tricky ,but I was able to convince the judge to give Mama Alma a permanent resident status."

"That's awesome Q!"

"And get this! She's on a plane to here right away!"

Brittany runs and hugs her best friend.

"You're the fun best Q!"

"Damn right."

Brittany will never forget the surprised look in Santana and her kids' faces when they saw Mama Alma.

She explained that their grandkids needed their grandmother closer to home and that she didn't want to leave the woman that raised her wonderful wife all alone.

Santana cried in Brittany's arms thanking her for being so damn amazing.

Santana showed her just how thankful she was over and over again. Thank god they had sound proof walls because they were both very loud.

XXIX

Brittany and Santana had a beautiful life together.

They lived to see their oldest daughter become a big fashion designer. Sophia had married a wonderful man who was a lawyer like her mama. She was expecting her second baby.

They went to every football game Brandon played in highschool and college where he dried to become a doctor. He had become one of the top doctors in New York. He fell in love with a fellow doctor who managed to tame his playerish ways. He knew she was the one and proposed to her after 6 months. They were expecting their firstborn.

Annabelle followed her mom's footsteps and excelled academically. When she was 7 she begged her moms to let her be homeschooled because she was bored at school. Despite their

concerns about her social life, they agreed. She earned her G.E.D that same year and enrolled in the local community college. Young and full of ambition, she flew through the courses and soon transferred to NYU. She made both of her mother's proud when she graduated college at 13.

She loved accompanying her mom to her lectures. It was where she befriended many people with similar interest. Once Brittany retired from teachings, Annabelle took over her classes. She currently was single but very much enjoying the dating scene. She hadn't met the right person yet ,but a cute girl definitely had a lot her interest right now.

Their youngest child was starting his last year of college in September. His talent matched his passion and he hoped to one day be a Broadway singer. Watching his Aunt Rachel inspired him in so many ways.

Yeah Brittany and Santana lived a good life. Their perfect bodies, amazing looks ,and high sex drive having faded with time. Here they were hand in hand sitting on a bench at the park.

"Te amo mi amor." Santana quietly said as she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Yo tambien te amo corazon and I'll continue to do so infinity."

"And I will love you infinity right back because I was made to. I was made for you." She kissed Brittany on the cheek. "Come siempre lo ha hecho."


End file.
